Children of the Baseless Masque
Conception Dahlia Valance The year 483.M41 saw the first influences of Hadrak's status as a Daemon Prince. Growing into his role and needing human counterparts to bring him onto the material plane once again, the Visceral Artist found a hopeful candidate in one Dahlia Valance. The sole daughter of a the noble Valance lineage, who's parent's erroneously chose to make their home on the pleasure world of Opliea, and exposing the young Dahlia to a life full of entitlement and wealth. One that the young prince found perfect for his predations, especially considering this was a world he would easily find himself enjoying to a degree. The subsequent decade after Hadrak's initial contact with Dahlia via influencing her dreams and planting seductive whispers from those who were unwittingly following Slaanesh's ways already. Bringing the young woman ever further away from the Anathema's influence and assaulting her developing mind with the constant stimuli of bliss and experimental sensation. Urged onto her by some of the more decadent patrons of Dahlia's home. Birth of the Masque Dahlia's unknown gift, being that she is a nascent psyker and unaware of it, lended greatly to Hadrak's influence on the unknowing woman. From ages 12-18 Hadrak's whispers and urgings slowly grew ever more decadent, perfectlt natural for one who have lived their lives upon a world dedicated to pleasing and serving those of worth. On the even of Dahlia's 18th birthday, directly 6 hours after the time of her birth, Hadrak wracked Dahlia with a crippling vision. Forcing his own consciousness upon the weak woman and showing her glimpses of palaces that far dwarfed her own sizable estate, feasts and orgies that made what she had known look like that of a child's musings. These and infinitely more within the short span of only a single minute. Not enough to shatter the young woman's mind however enough to unhinge her. At such a point, just when her party was reaching it's climax and Dahlia was to make her grand entrance, the Grand Act itself was born. Hiding these visions from others only the way a noble could know how, Dahlia played the part of the grateful daughter and heiress. Hadrak's masterful hand guiding the woman's motions and Dahlia only barely able to contain herself, still ignorant of what all of this meant and what had just occured. The strings were for now released and she was left to act on her own, much to Hadrak's and in turn Slaanesh's amusement. The following scene that morning saw all but 24 people dead from overdose, the clear evidence of a massive orgy abounding in Dahlia's banquet hall. Her own parents and many patrons dead from the infectious and lethal drug use that marked the crescendo of the party. However unknowing to them and perfectly executed so that no one will know what transpired, each person was arranged perfectly in a circular fashion, the combination of drugs and copulation enough for the ignorant summoning of a daemonette whilst everyone was in a drug induced stupor. Called forth by Dahlia's own psychic outbursts given her state, it was not hard to locate the woman and her party. Once through, and upon Hadrak's instruction, the disguised daemonette injected each person with a cocktail of drugs designed by Hadrak himself. All but those he had marked, for the moment he had the daemonette administer her silent killing those Hadrak chose were wracked with the same crippling vision of a life filled with boundless splendour. One where each of them were waited upon hand and foot, however now Hadrak showed his hand. For in the end of each vision, each person saw themselves bowing to another being, one they did not recognize but at the same time did not protest. Hadrak having chosen each person for their waning faith in the Anathema and only having whispered his name to Dahlia. Revealing himself to her and her alone and cementing her faith to him. As who else but a true god could lay this many people down without so much as a mark upon them? Message Upon initial forging, the 24 chosen were slightly disorganized. Moreso confused and dealing with the massive cleanup of bodies as well as the subsequent cover-ups needed to keep such an incident quiet. Each of the 24 alive not having the greatest standings with either the Arbites or Inquisition and wishing that neither group were to turn their burning gaze upon them. However Hadrak wouldn't let his children go astray, instead giving each of them a fragment of the message that was to be their new code and instructing them all to meet with Dahlia. Upon converging and the first meeting of these people had gone underway, all of them shared the pieces given to them. What resulted was a single blasphemous message that now bound each of them together and irrevocably sent them down the path their new "father" had set before them. Maturity through Supplication At first cautious of what they were doing, soon each of the 24 were headlong into properly worshipping Hadrak and in turn Slaanesh. Each party thrown more opulent, each drug presented more potent, each copulation more depraved and each enemy slain with a greater satisfaction. Dahlia leading them all as she had unknowingly been the beacon for all of this, her actions showing a more jaded and depraved woman yet one who admired beauty above all else. Her form flawless in the eyes of most if not all men and the allure she carried irresistable. Culminating in a promise that she was all to glad to take part in, a ritual where their guiding father was to meet each and every one of them. Finally after a couple years of blind worship and reverence were the initial 24 finally going to meet their patron. The year now 742.M41 and Dahlia, along with the cult she had founded in the name of their new perfect lord, met in the dungeons of her estate. Using slaves as sacrifices, each member personally killed 3 in whatever ways they saw fit. Their blood collected and then Dahlia praying for guidance before she was overtaken by a voice not her own. Uttering in a tongue that is incomprehensible to all but other daemons, after arranging the sacrifical blood of the slaves in the set pattern, a terrible portal opened upon the ground. Swirling energies and hues of violet, pink, gold, ivory, and ebony coalescing together for but a moment into a form that each of the 24 felt was almost impossible to look upon. The short ritual over, Hadrak, the Visceral Artist itself stood before his chosen. The words spoken between there were sworn to secrecy and thus unknown. However the acts they performed together were of the utmost profanity, Hadrak himself partaking with all of his chosen, resulting in an orgy that none of them before had experienced. The caressing hand of a god sending them into blinding bliss. Each molesting touch seeding more rampant desire and kicking the hunger of each present awake. Stirring in each of them the fruits of Hadrak's labors and the final plunge for every last one. Organization Readers of Lips The leaders of the Masque, comprising of each of the 24 initial members. All proven worthy of receiving Hadrak's blissful words and enacting them throughout the rest. Of the 24 all have at least one mutation, be it visible or not. Dahlia having the most as the "Daughter of Sensation" as dubbed by the rest of the cult. This sub-group organizes and directs the current members as well as indoctrinating possible initiates or killing them off if they prove to be undeserving of Hadrak's touch. Masquebearers The senior members of the Masque, numbering roughly 50 or so. Each are hand-selected by a Reader to act as an intermediary between them and the initiates once induction has been completed. Well versed in the ways of Slaanesh and willing to guide their fresh brethren into the fold, each Masquebearer is effectively both a teacher and enforcer of the cult. Making sure no initiate's go astray or worse back to the impotent Emperor, staying on the path set by the "true" god of mankind. Initiates The newest inductees into the Masque, these members have been selected through visions given to each Reader. Then having a Masquebearer find and collect such individuals. Largely comprising of nobles, there are a few commoners among the ranks however such are often treated with suspicion at first. Only being trusted with the cult's secrets upon proving their dedication to Hadrak. The exact role of initiates is to serve as the "frontline" of the Masque, often executing those who try to go astray and disposing of bodies when not supplicating and surrendering themselves to the teachings of the Masquebearers. Worship The use of drugs both legal and illegal is rampant among the members. Hadrak himself encouraging such use as he himself has always been an avid addict of the most exquisite and rare drugs known through the galaxy. The two most often used drugs are the drugs Rose and Spook, both inducing states in which each member can become closer to their patron and enjoy each act undertaken with a joy that is unearthly. Every 6 years marks an important holiday among the Masque, a day they collectively call the ''Debasing ''in which a summoning is performed, often in hopes of Hadrak himself appearing to guide the children howevera daemonette will often come and revel with Hadrak's chosen, this being the only moment when the Masquebearers are allowed to discard the trademark masks worn to obscure their identities and greedily partake in the pleasing flesh of both the Daemonette and other members. Each 6 years a chosen member is "taken" to the realm of Slaanesh by the summoned daemonette for what could only be guessed is unearthly and boundless pleasure given to them The use of masks by the senior memberships is mandatory. Often resembling masques used in elaborate masquerades or even more elaborate plays, for the Masquebearers they cover the upper half of the face and obscure most facial features of the wearer. For the Readers such masks are often full face and shield the identity of such members entirely. This serving both to protect themselves and to denote rank within the cult. Intitiates receiving no masks as they have to prove worthy of partaking in the Grand Act before taking up their "roles" as is often told them by the Masquebearers. In reality this is done so that any initiates which try to leave are known and can be hunted down immediately before any information leaves their traitorous lips. The Grand Act The greatest deception of the Masque is that by all accounts they seem willing servants of the False-Emperor. Keeping up tithes, paying "service" to him and on the surface seeming to be upstanding Imperial Nobles. However the true nature of each member is far more sinister, for though they seem to live normal lives, each through their influence aims to subvert the False-Emperor's will. Often politically pushing for more of their kin to gain positions of power and using the political savvy which is inherent in all nobles to create a network of powerful individuals which in reality are their Masque-brethren. The end goal for this long running scheme is to pull enough members in and gain enough resources to perform a mass summoning which has the purpose of bringing forth Hadrak and legions of "his" faithful servants. Liberating all they touch and releasing the chains which lay upon and bind all things and people. This grand finale known among the Masque as the "Crescendo", the apex of their efforts and the ultimate strength of their god. Noteworthy Supplicants *Dahlia Valance - The founder and current leader of the Masque. Dahlia's words are treated as absolute even by the other Readers. First of the Chosen and the "Daughter of Sensation" Dahlia's station is one more of divining than actual running of the Masque. Her duties as the conduit for Hadrak's words far too important and as a result give her something akin to a Messiah Complex. Viewing herself as the savior of Mankind due to her being the chosen messenger of Hadrak. *Rana Maskaly - One of the initial 24, Rana on the outside is the Queen of a shipping Dynasty. Her fortune and influence procured from transporting tithes for the Administratum as well as providing extra room for various Rogue Traders. Growing ever more paranoid in her duties both to her family and the Masque, Rana is one of the more scrupulous Readers. Testing initiates trusted to her to far higher standards than most others, however such paranoia has it's benefits as currently no initiates taken in by Rana have attempted defection. *Severus Colombe - One of Dahlia's personal attendants and acting Masquebearer, Severus has been with the cult since it's first expansion in 765.M41. Witnessing the rapid growth of the cult and guiding a significant share of initiates into taking up their roles in the Grand Act. His duties outside of the cult consisting largely of mercenary work in the form of assassinations for nobles who wish such dispatching done in secret. Currently the lead "Executioner" of the Masque, as he is often charged with the dispatching of rogue initiates due to his skillset, it is also rumored amongst the initiates and Masquebearers that Severus is one of Dahlia's lovers. As the two are nigh inseperable when the Children meet. *Lexandro Mauseth - Dubbed the "Crafter" within the Masque, Lexandro is the most augmented of the Children. Seeing physical perfection in steel rather than flesh, most of his body is replaced with flawless cybernetics. The desire for crafting also taking hold in Lexandro as this Masqubearer has been entrusted with the crafting of Masks for worthy Initiates. Heeding the instructions of Readers as to how each mask should look and fit upon the initiates face as such relics are divinely inspired and unique to each member. *Leasah Epifano - The youngest of the 24 Readers, Leasah has proven herself time and time again in the rearing of the most gifted initiates. Often handling the performers and the artists within the Masque and cultivating their skills to be both the most pleasing and the most beautiful. Leasah herself the heiress of an entertainment industry, catering to the various pleasure worlds and noble families by providing dancers, artists, and a myriad other forms of amusement to the wealthiest of families in the Imperium. It is often Leasah who is responsible for looking over and gathering new initiates as she has the best possible crop for new members. *Violette Auala - One of the rarest kind of members, Violette is from a family of Navigators. One of the younger members in that she has not been sent out in the retinue of one of the myriad Rogue Traders. It is Violette that best understands Dahlia and is one of her personal advisors within the 24 Readers. Best understanding the powers that Dahlia is enduring and the only one of the 24 that has any suspicion of Dahlia's true nature as a nascent psyker. Relations Allies: *Hadrak - The Daemonic Patron of the Masque, Hadrak is the guiding light and divine inspiration for this pleasure cult. Using his chosen conduit Dahlia, Hadrak's ultimate goal, while unknown to the Masque itself, is starting a crusade of his own from within the heart of Imperium space. Using the location as a whole to subvert the Anathema and rend a torture-filled scar through his rotting monolith of an empire. *Daemons of Slaanesh - Viewed as prophets of avatars of their god, the Masque summons one of these daemons every 6th year since the initial summoning of Hadrak. Each ritual marked with decadence far higher than normal and the opulence of palaces that can only be dreamed about. Resulting in the welcomed daemon being treated to the finest that the Imperium has to offer as well as anywhere from hours to days of pleasure with the Masque. Only taking a single member as tribute each summoning and beckoning them off back to Slaanesh's realm. *Ox'arcvor - More along the lines of a trade agreement, Reader Madame Rana took it upon herself to establish a trade deal with this grotesque yet intriguing xenos. Finding them to be a boon of exotics and an oddity as such Xenos are rarely in Imperial space, nonetheless the currently newborn agreement supplies both Rana and her cult-members with such materials as to make more exotic and addictive substances. Used both in their worship of Slaanesh and sold in the overlooked Opleian black market. Enemies: *Imperium of Man - The Masque's long term goal is a subversion of the rotting monolith that is the Imperium. The combined strength of vice-gripped nobles and their vast corporate empires providing resources and funding for the long term. Including the "hollow" words of the Ministorum and the "spineless" faith of the Inquisition, at least in their eyes, the Masque only outwardly acts as if they are a part of this failing monolith. For while they despise the Imperium all of them know very well that the forces of such a massive entity are not to be trifled with and needlessly provoked. Category:Chaos Category:Slaanesh Category:Chaos Cults